The Hunter
by the-belligerent-one
Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with a new hunter. Can she shed some light onto their father's mysterious past, and what is it she is not telling them? ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Meeting Amy

**The Hunter**

Ch. 1 – Meeting Amy

The Roadhouse was crowded that evening, and Ellen was handling the patrons on her own, seeing as Jo had run off to hunt solo. Sam had stepped outside to make a call and Dean was having a discussion with Ellen about a certain young female sitting in the back corner.

"_She's_ a hunter?" said Dean disbelievingly.

Ellen nodded. "Yep, one of the best hunters around here. John helped her dad out on a few hunts, taught her everything she knows."

"How can she be a hunter, she's so…" Dean paused, trying to find the right word.

"Young? Thin? Female?" Ellen suggested.

"…hot." Finished Dean. "In a completely platonic way, if you know what I mean…" he quickly added, seeing Ellen's disapproving look. 'Man, this woman's scary. Where is Sam when I need him' he thought.

"Dean Winchester, what would a person's looks have to do with their skills as a hunter?" Ellen said, wondering if Dean could dig himself any deeper.

"Well…most hunters have scars, you know? We all get into accidents every now and again. Sometimes the tables turn and the hunters become the hunted. She looks kinda small for a hunter too. How can she be able to escape everything she hunts?"

"Didn't John teach you anything? Just because something's small, doesn't mean it's weak. That girl, she may not look like much now, but on a hunt…she's fast, she's silent, and she's so agile, I wouldn't be surprised to see her dodge bullets."

"Hmm," Dean said thoughtfully. "I'd love to see her in action. But…why's she sitting alone in the back of a bar on a Friday night? She hasn't pulled a 'Jo' has she?"

Ellen looked as if she was going to object to his use of her daughter's name, but thought better of it. "Well, I don't know all the details, but not too long ago her dad got killed while they were on hunt. She's pretty cut up about it. I guess in a way she blames herself for his death."

"Oh, great. The 'Sammy-itis' is catching." Dean said. Ellen looked confused, so he explained. "After Jess's death, Sam blamed himself for a while. You know, because he couldn't save her."

Ellen nodded, understanding.

"She looks interesting, I think I'll go talk to her."

"Be careful what you say to her, Dean, that girl never forgets." Ellen warned with a small smile.

* * *

Dean made his way through the tables and approached the girl. Her back was turned to him, but when he got within earshot she said "Dean Winchester, I was wondering when I'd get to meet you." Then turned around, a small smile on her face.

Dean became wary of her, it didn't seem natural that she was able to pick up on his presence and know his name without an introduction. "How did you know I was there, and who told you my name?"

"I have good hearing and my father taught me to always be aware of my surroundings. As for how I know your name, the Winchesters are legendary. You'd be hard pressed to find a hunter who _doesn't_ know your name. By the way, I'm Amy."

Dean noticed her not-quite-American accent. It was American with a French flair. 'Chicks with accents are so hot right now.' he thought to himself. "You're not American."

She smiled. "That's what they tell me."

Dean got curious. 'Is she flirting with me?' he wondered. "So, how long have you been in the states?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Um…well, we moved here when I was 8, so…11 years. Incredibly, in all that time, I still haven't been able to drop the accent." She grinned at him.

"I, uh, I heard about your dad. I'm sorry for your loss; I kinda know how you feel."

Amy nodded sadly as the grin melted off her face.

"What happened? I mean, if you don't mind talking about it. I mean, when my dad died, I didn't talk to anyone about it. I just kept it bottled up inside and it really…I dunno, I just wish I'd been able to talk to someone who wasn't family – not that I don't like my family…I uh…"

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. Have a seat. I'll tell you about it." she waited while Dean took a seat across the table from her. "Last Tuesday me and dad were on a hunt. We were trying to get rid of a vengeful spirit. It was supposed to be a routine salt and burn, but…uh, Casper fought back. I was about to light a match and torch the sucker – I'd done the whole salt and gasoline thing – so I let my guard down. I know dad always told me not to let my guard down, to always stay alert, but I thought it was done. I got hit in the ribs with a shovel. Dad saw me go down and…he got distracted. He rushed over, but got thrown into a gravestone. Broke the thing clean in half. I should've burnt the bones right then when I had the chance, but I couldn't move. He was just lying there, I didn't know if he was dead or just knocked out. I don't know how long I stood there for, but I can't tell you how relieved I was when he sat up. But he must've been hurt pretty bad because he just lay back against what was left of the headstone and looked my way. He shouted at me. He said 'Burn the damn bones, you idiot!' That snapped me out of my trance. I spun round and dropped a lit match onto the bones and turned back just in time to…uh…see the shovel…cut off his head. I can still hear the sound his head made as it hit the ground, and every time I close my eyes I see him…and the blood."

Dean reached across the table and brushed away the tears she didn't know she was crying. "It's okay. He's probably gone to a better place."

Amy looked at him. "You don't seem the 'better place' type. Do you believe in heaven?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Well, if there's a hell, there has to be a heaven. Maybe not the way the religions describe it, but I'm sure there's something…like the ultimate holiday destination."

Just then Sam walked in. Dean didn't notice but Amy did. "Hey, Dean, isn't that your brother?"

Dean followed Amy's line of sight and saw Sam. "Yeah, how'd you know him?"

"How many hunters do you know who are 6 foot 5 and look like they should be in college?"

"6 foot 4, and not many, but still, how'd you know it was him?"

"Ellen mentioned you guys once. I think it was around the time you guys were battling rogue clowns, or something."

"It was a Rakshasa, and we weren't battling, we were hunting." Dean paused, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth. "Well, maybe Sammy was battling, but me, I had it all under control."

By that time, Sam had come up behind him. "Yeah, dude, you had it all under control getting pinned to the wall by an invisible knife-throwing-blind man."

Dean looks at Sam. "Dude, don't sneak up on me like that. This is Amy, she's a hunter." He turned back to Amy. "Amy, this is my geek brother Sammy."

"It's Sam, and it's nice to meet you, Amy." Sam looked as though he wanted to have some sort of conversation with the two of them, but Dean was quick to jump in.

"You know what, I'd love for us to stay and chat, but me and Sammy better go and find a motel for tonight." He stood up and finished his beer, then set down the empty bottle and turned to go.

"You guys can stay at my place if you like. It's a three-storey, seven bedroom house with seven bathrooms, central heating and a heated indoor pool round the back. There's also a library on the first floor and a games room in the basement complete with pool table, dart board, pinball machine and air hockey."

Sam looked like he'd love to say yes because it sounded so great, but they hardly knew her. "That's awfully kind of you, but we couldn't possibly intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding. I mean, with both parents dead, no other relatives and not a single close friend, I've got the place to myself."

Dean felt like he could trust her and he really wanted to try out the heated pool, preferably with her in it, so he answered before Sam had even opened his mouth. "You know what? We'd love to stay at your place. Isn't that right Sammy?" he elbowed his brother in the ribs.

"Oof…yeah Dean." Sam said, rubbing his ribs and giving his brother an 'I-will-staple-your-head-to-the-floor-if-you-fall-asleep' look.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. lol. thx for reading.**


	2. I Will Not Cry

The Hunter – Chapter 2

It was a little after midnight when Sam and Dean left the Roadhouse with Amy. They offered her a ride, seeing as she had walked there, and as they approached the Impala she let out an impressed whistle. "Sweet ride,"

Dean turned to Sam. "See dude, she has taste, why can't you appreciate my baby like that?" He then proceeded to climb into the driver's seat.

Sam shot him a look. "It's just a car, and give me the keys, I'm driving."

"Why do you get to drive my baby? She doesn't like you."

"Dean, you've been drinking, I haven't. I want to get to Amy's place in one piece," Sam hesitated before saying the next bit. "and I think…'she' does too." He motioned towards the Impala.

"Dean, dude, I think your brother's got a point," Amy said, then she added mischievously "unless you want me to drive."

Dean promptly dropped the keys into Sam's outstretched hand. "I call shotgun!" he cried before rushing to his seat.

Amy shook her head, smiling, and slid into the back seat, ready to give them directions to her house.

A short while later, the Impala pulled up in front of what was easily the biggest house either of the Winchester brothers had ever seen. From what Sam could see, it was an old mansion that looked quite well-kept. It had a classic rustic look to it, and looked like a historian's dream. "How old is the house?" Sam asked.

Amy thought. "It was built in the early 1800s and its been in my family for nearly 200 years. For most of the past century it was in my great-uncle's possession, but when he died it was passed down to my dad. He and I moved here from Lyon in France, when I was eight, as you know. And now its mine, and so is all my dad's other stuff, including the continuation of the family business."

"Look, I'd love to stay and listen in on this impromptu history lesson, but in case you haven't noticed its kinda cold out here, can we go inside?" Dean whined.

They all got out of the car, Sam and Dean grabbing their bags on the way. The then followed Amy up to the porch, noticing a plaque by the door saying 'Maison d'Angoulême.'

When they walked through into the kitchen they noticed some jars and cloth bags sitting on the table. Sam thought they looked familiar. Dean looked at them and asked "What're they for?"

Amy glanced at the table. "Those are for the poltergeist I'm gonna get rid of. A friend of mine's house is being…disturbed by one, so I'm going to go round there tomorrow or maybe Sunday and take care of it."

"Oh yeah," said Sam. "We took care of one of those back in Kansas awhile ago. Be careful, poltergeists can be tricky."

"Sam, they're not gonna take all the credit, are you?" Amy said with a cheeky grin. "I know Missouri helped."

"How d'you know Missouri?" Dean said, genuinely curious.

"Who do you think told me what to put in these bag things?" Amy walked into the lounge room and played the message on the answering machine. Sam and Dean heard a panicked female voice speaking very fast French. Amy seemed to understand it because a moment later she rushed back into the kitchen and began to putting the cloth bags into a backpack. "Sam, Dean. I have to go de-poltergeist the house now. Make yourselves at home, your rooms are up the stairs, first two doors on the right."

She moved to the door and Dean asked "Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, I've got my own car. If you want anything there's food in the fridge, feel free to watch TV, or wateva." She grabbed her keys of the hook by the door and as she was in her way out Dean asked "What kind of car do you drive?"

They heard her call "68 Mustang!" as she walked to the garage. A moment later they heard the car roar to life and drive away.

Amy got her friend, Mariette's house about 20 minutes later. The house was dark and deserted, the poltergeist having driven Mariette away earlier that evening.

As soon as Amy walked through the door, she had to jump sideways to avoid being crushed by a heavy oak desk. She then had to hide behind a lounge chair while the piano threw keys at her. She took this opportunity to kick a hole in the wall and stuff a bag inside. She then dove out of the room as the piano itself went flying the chair she had taken refuge behind.

In the kitchen she had to duck behind the table to avoid the onslaught of flying avocado paste and banana peels. She also narrowly avoided being nailed by a baked eggplant as she put another bag in the wall. She then rushed into the back bedroom.

She thought she would be safer in the bedroom among the pillows and blankets. She forgot to take into account the lamp, books, CD player and shoes as they tried to take her out. She was also almost strangled by some underwear. "Ugh, death by thong, there's a scary thought." she said. After putting the bag in the wall she rushed to her final destination.

The basement was dark and dusty. The single grimy light bulb in the centre of the room did little to chase the shadows, but the thing that creeped Amy out was the eerie calmness that feel over the room as she entered. It was as if the poltergeist was waiting for her to make the first move. She decided to move fast and hope for the best. She dived towards the far corner but as she got there the light bulb burst, sending glass flying in all directions and throwing the basement into impenetrable darkness. She started kicking a hole in the plaster, but as she felt her foot make an opening she was thrown forwards into the wall and felt a searing pain as something sharp hit her shoulder. She turned around and by the light of the door at the top of the stairs she could make out the shape of a hammer flying back at her. She grabbed the last bag off the floor and shoved it into the hole in the wall at the same time as she felt the hammer scrape her back. Hard.

Amy didn't remember the drive home. All she knew was that she somehow ended up facing her front door, fumbling for her keys. She walked in and heard Sam and Dean in the kitchen. She knew she needed help, she was sure that hammer had done some damage.

When Amy walked into the kitchen, Dean was the first to notice her. He was sitting at the table drinking coffee and Sam was leaning against the bench starring into space. The first thing Dean noticed was how pale Amy was. He started to stand when Sam snapped out of his stupor and, noticing Amy's slight grimace of pain, went over to help her to a chair. He saw the long tear in her shirt and the blood soaking the once white material. "Amy, what happened?"

He helped her to a chair as she answered. "Where do I start? A piano concerto a-la wall, flying fruit salad, attempted death by panties and a grand finale of a hammer- happy home improvement liking poltergeist that thought it was funny. I kicked its ass."

"Well it looks like it did a pretty good job of kicking yours back." Dean said. "I'll get the first aid kit." He went up to his room and returned with a small first aid kit. "Your gonna have to take that shirt off, it's ruined anyway."

Amy took off her torn shirt and sat still while Dean cleaned the cuts. There was a small cut behind her shoulder where the hammer had made its first hit and Dean held it closed with a butterfly bandage. He then moved onto the long gash that ran most of way from her right shoulder to her left hip. "This is going to need stitches. Sam, get the tequila."

Sam started to get up but Amy put out a hand to stop him. "Don't worry, I can't feel it anyway. And I don't need to add a hangover to tomorrow's pain."

Dean looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "The tequila isn't for you, it's for me." His grin quickly slid off his face as Amy visibly blanched, which was an enormous feat seeing as she had already lost a substantial amount of blood.

"I was just joking." Dean strugged and started stitching. Amy bit her lip, regretting not taking the drink. But she wasn't telling them that- she was a 'big gurl' and would not cry.

'I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry.'

her silent mantra

---------end chapter----------


	3. A Secret Revealed

**Hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, life's been really busy lately and I went through an awful case of writers block. But anywaiiz, I'm back and so is everybody's favourite pair of goofballs…Team Winchester! Yay…cough I think I'll get on with it. Well, here it is:**

**The Hunter – Chapter 3**

A week had passed since the poltergeist attack and Sam was getting worried because Amy didn't seem to be getting any better. In fact, she seemed to be getting worse. She was deathly pale and the cuts on her back weren't healing. They looked just as they had the night she came home with them. She had near to no energy and had spent most of the past few days either asleep in her room or lying down on the couch.

Secretly Dean was worried about her too, but he left 'mother hen duty' to Sam. He had tried to figure out why her wounds weren't healing but after three days of researching the topic, he had crossed out every 'suspect' on his list. It wasn't an infection – demonic or otherwise, it couldn't be a thousand-year-old plague that hadn't been seen for centuries, she wasn't the spawn of the devil and it wasn't an allergic reaction as far as he could tell. He had moved on from looking at her injuries, and had started looking for a hunt. Luckily he found one nearby so he and Sam could still keep an eye on Amy.

Sam walked into Amy's study where Dean had set up the laptop and pulled out just about every book in Amy's library. "Find a hunt yet?"

"Yeah," Dean kicked out a chair for Sam to sit down. "There have been some cattle deaths in the area recently. They've been sucked dry, so I'm thinking vampires."

"Okay, do you know where the nest is?"

"Yeah, there's an abandoned farm a couple miles from here, middle of nowhere. It's smack bang in the middle of where the cattle deaths have been happening. I say we take care of it tonight, it's nearly four now so we should get our things together so we can leave as soon as Amy falls asleep."

"You're going on a hunt and weren't going to tell me?" came a soft voice from the doorway.

Sam looked up at her. Dean spun to face her so quickly he fell off his chair. Getting up, rubbing his shoulder he asked her "What're you doing here, you're supposed to be resting." Amy looked terrible. Her face was pale, her eyes red-rimmed and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Rest ain't doing me no good so I thought I'd try something else. But that's enough about me, why weren't you guys going to tell me you were going on a hunt? It's not like I'm in the right condition to tag along, even I know that."

"We didn't want you to worry, we'd be there and back before you even woke up." Sam said, while Dean tried to hide the fact that he had half her library in the study.

"Dude," Amy walked over to the pile of books Dean was trying to hide. "Why do you have all my vampire books in here?"

"I figured I'd brush up on my vampire knowledge. Dad said that most vampire lore is crap, so I wanted to separate the fact from the fiction." Dean picked up a leather bound tome and handed it to her. "Here, I misread the title when I took it out of the library. Could you put it back for me?"

Sam was about to protest but Dean gave him a look, telling him he had something to say that he didn't want her to hear. As soon as they heard Amy moving around on the floor above them, Dean began to speak. "She doesn't look too good dude, she's getting worse."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm starting to think she might not get any better." Sam was looking sad. Although they had only known her a week, he'd gotten used to her being around. He saw her like the little sister he never had. "Dean, man, we have to find a way to help her."

"Don't you think I know that? I looked for three days straight and came up with nothing. I called Bobby and he hasn't got a clue either." The boys sat in silence for a while before Dean realised he could no longer hear Amy moving around upstairs. He opened his mouth to tell Sam but was interrupted by the sound of Amy's car starting. The brothers rushed to the window but it was dark outside and all they saw were her taillights disappearing into the night.

"Amy?" Sam called up the stairs, but got no response. He headed to the library while Dean went downstairs. On the table in the library Sam found a note.

_Sam, Dean,_

_There's something I have to take care of. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I might not be back until tomorrow but I'll call you if I run into trouble. I hope you guys understand, I'm sorry for the late notice but I only just realised what I have to do._

_Hope to see you again,_

_Amy Juliette d'Angouleme _

"Dean," Sam called on his way downstairs. He saw Dean standing in the kitchen looking out the window. "We have a problem." He handed Dean the note and waited while Dean read it.

"What does she mean she only just realised? Where do you think she went?" Dean was looking at Sam as though he should have all the answers, and Sam was surprised to see that Dean looked lost, but he blinked and that look was gone.

"I dunno, dude. But she said not to worry. Maybe we should just do like we planned and check out the vampire nest." Sam suggested, trying to hide his worry.

"Yeah, you're right, lets go kick some vampire ass." Dean just wanted to focus his attention on something that wasn't Amy-related.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in town….

Amy got out of her car, wincing as her top rubbed against the cuts on her back. She was dressed in black jeans with a studded belt. She also had on a black AC/DC shirt under a black leather jacket. Her dark hair was held back with a black ribbon and her feet were clad in black gothic looking boots. She went round to the trunk, extracted a machete and strapped it to the belt on her jeans. She then closed the trunk as quietly as possible and moved silently towards the barn. As soon as she heard Sam and Dean talking about the vampires she knew it was her last chance to get her health back. She just hoped she could do it without the Winchesters finding out.

She climbed through a half boarded-up doorway and dropped silently to the ground. She made her way towards the back room, where she could hear whispered snippets of conversation.

"…they're getting suspicious…"

"…better distractions…"

"…have to be careful…"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Amy spun round and came face to face with a female vampire. "Boys, we have a visitor." she called to the vampires in the back room.

Amy watched as the three vampires from the back room joined the female vampire, who seemed to be their leader. She also noticed two more female vampires behind the head vampire. "My name's Amy. Please, hear me out. I need your help."

The vampires looked at her with interest. "Well," started the leader, licking her lips. "In that case I think introductions are in order. I'm Kate. These are Mia and Shaz." she motioned to the two females behind her. "And these fine men are Warren, Josh, and Dom." None of the vampires looked very friendly. "Now. I'll give you three minutes to convince us not to kill you. What do you want?"

"You can't kill me because I'm one of you…sorta. Does it not say in the law vampires have followed for centuries that if one of your kind asks your help, you cannot refuse them?"

Kate looked at her suspiciously. "How are you one of us? You smell like a human."

Dom snickered. "Bet she tastes like a human as well."

"I'm only part vampire. My mother was one but my father was human. I'm a dhampir. But I am still one of you, I have the same weaknesses and the same…urges. I've just learnt to control them."

"Dhampires don't need blood to survive unless mortally wounded. You look fine. What do you want?" The tall one, Warren, looked angry now.

"I was wounded by a poltergeist a week ago. I thought I could handle it but it's just getting worse. I don't have much time left, I can feel it. You're the only ones that can help me."

"Show us." Kate seemed to trust Amy so the others followed her lead and relaxed. Amy shrugged off the leather jacket, wincing, and lifted her shirt to show them the wounds. Kate ran her fingers over the stitches. "The Winchester boys stitched you up?"

Amy's heart skipped a beat. "How did you know?"

"Their scent is on you. And you're right, you don't have much time left. Even less than you thought." Kate stepped back and Amy dropped her shirt back into place.

"So will you help me?" Amy started to feel light headed and Kate looked concerned.

"Josh, take her to rest." Josh steered Amy towards another section of the barn but her knees gave out after a few steps. The last thing she heard before the blackness consumed her was Kate ordering one of the others to "Get one of the kids from the vault."

* * *

When Sam and Dean drove up to the supposedly abandoned barn the last thing they expected to see was Amy's Mustang. They grabbed their machetes and headed inside. Dean was the first to hear the voices and swung an arm to stop Sam. He aimed a little high and ended up smacking Sam in the mouth. "Dude!"

"Shut up and listen." Dean hissed at him. There was something going on in the barn and Dean wanted to know what it was. He saw a partly boarded up window and decided to take a look. What he saw astounded him. Amy was there, unconscious and standing nearby giving orders was Kate, the vampire they'd met in Colorado.

"Alright, bring the kid over here." The tall vampire dragged an unconscious girl over. She couldn't have been older than 16. Kate sat down and pulled Amy towards her, cradling Amy's head in her lap. "Okay, cut her wrist and hold it over Amy's mouth." The tall vampire did as he was told and Dean watched in horror as Amy started to wake up but didn't struggle against Kate. Sam sat beside him, unable to look away as Amy drank the blood that was running into her mouth.

Another vampire came into the room and walked towards Kate. Sam recognised her as the woman who'd gone missing with her husband in Colorado. He'd tried to get her out of the vampire's lair back then, only to find that she'd been turned. She whispered something to Kate, who knocked the bleeding wrist away and stood up, letting Amy drop. Sam winced as Amy's head thumped against the ground. All six of the vampires were grouped in the centre of the room and conversing in loud whispers.

"The Winchesters are here. See, we told you they wouldn't fall for the dead cows."

"How did they find us? Did they follow the girl?"

While the vampires had their backs turned, Amy got up and carried the girl towards the doorway she'd gotten in through. Unfortunately she was also going towards Sam and Dean's hiding spot. She climbed through the doorway and pulled the girl with her. She started for her car when a hand grabbed her arm. "What are you doing here?" she recognised Sam's voice.

"More to the point," Dean said, stepping up beside Sam. "What are you? And I want the truth."

Amy could see that Dean was angry. She could feel it radiating off him in waves. "It was the only way." She didn't want to have this conversation.

"Only way for what? For you to get your next meal?" Dean was nose-to-nose with her and shouting at the top of his voice. "Why didn't you slice me or Sammy open? Or are we next, huh?"

Kate and the vampires had heard the voices and were standing a few feet away waiting to be noticed. Once Dean had finished screaming at Amy, she just stood there, silent. Then she noticed the vampires. "Uh, Dean, we have company."

That's when the battle began. It happened so fast that Amy didn't have time to react. Sam and Dean lashed out at the vampires with their machetes and the vampires looked to be gaining the upper hand. Before long Sam was laying on the ground holding his bleeding arm, barely conscious, and Kate was holding Dean by the throat, his feet swinging a foot above the ground. He was fighting for air and losing, his weak attempts to hit her getting weaker.

Amy was torn between saving the son of the greatest man she'd ever known, and defending the one who'd saved her life. It was in her hands to choose who was to die and it broke her heart. Tears welled in her eyes as she made her decision.

* * *

**lol I've left you with a cliffie, I wonder who she'll choose…**

**Don't forget to review ****hint, hint**

A/N: To see what Amy's boots look like visit **h t t p / i m a g e s . v i x e n s a n d a n g e l s . c o m / i m a g e s / S h o e s / N R s a b e r 5 7 2 . j p e g** (but without the spaces)


End file.
